Gak Usah Banyak Cingcong
by SendalJepitTerbang
Summary: Mau tahu keseruan Naruto dan kawan-kawan lagi kumpul bareng geng akatsuki? Kira-kira mereka ngapain aja? Kenapa pada emosi semua, terutama Hidan? Just for fun, happy read and keep smiles.


.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

T rate

Genres : Parody/Humor

.

 **GAK USAH BANYAK CINCONG**

.

Malam minggu, biasanya digunakan oleh anak muda untuk berjalan-jalan. Entah itu untuk _refreshing_ atau sekedar mencari angin. Kegiatan ini seringnya dilakukan oleh dua individu berbeda _gender_ , atau lebih tepatnya sepasang kekasih. Tapi, memang dasar jiwa jomblo Naruto dan kawan-kawan beserta geng akatsuki memutuskan untuk ngumpul rame-rame dalam ruangan kamar berukuran 3x4 meter, dengan ditemani 2 botol minuman soda berukuran besar, 2 bungkus keripik kentang ukuran jumbo dan satu kantong kacang. Tak lupa dua piring kecil berisi dango dan satu piring berisi kue mochi.

"Kaki lo awas dong! Gue mau lewat!" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang alias sang empunya kamar mendepak kasar kaki Lee yang lagi duduk selonjoran di bawah tempat tidur.

"Nendangnya gak usah pake tenaga kebo juga kali, Nar!" Seru Lee, buru-buru menyingkirkan kakinya sebelum terkena guncangan _part_ 2.

"Alah, ngapain sih pada ribut. Buruan setel DVD-nya!" Seorang pemuda berambut coklat tampak tidak sabar.

"CEPETAN WOI! LAMA KALI!" Hidan, pemuda bertemperamen tinggi itu mulai misuh-misuh.

"Sabar dikit kampret! Ini juga lagi gue nyalain komputernya!" Samber Naruto emosi, ngerasa dibudakin di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Pemuda pirang berambut jingkrak ala-ala orang kesetrum itu segera memasukkan sebuah kaset DVD berjudul 'Ninja Kawe' ke dalam komputernya. Sebuah film animasi parody ninja yang mengisahkan tentang perjuangan seorang ninja idiot yang bercita-cita ingin menjadi ninja terkuat. Namun, untuk meraih cita-citanya, si ninja kawe ini harus melawan semua musuh-musuhnya, dan kaset yang diputer Naruto meupakan episode terakhir dari film itu.

"Penasaran gua, episode terakhirnya bakal kayak gimana ya?" Itachi tampak mulai antusias yang diiringi anggukan kepala dari akatsuki lain. Mereka memang lagi kompak jadi seiya dan sekata.

Film mulai menyala dan menampakkan judul 'Bacoto, Musuh terakhir' pada layar komputer.

"Pfffft…." Mendadak Kisame mules-mules, mukanya berubah merah-keunguan, menahan tawa laknat yang nyaris meledak dari insangnya (?).

"Kenapa lu, Kis? Keselek kapal laut?" Tanya Kakuzu asal.

"Bukan. Gua geli aja tiap kali liat nama tokoh utamanya, BACOTO! Wakakakaka!" Jawab Kisame kali ini beneran ngakak.

"Somplak bener emang ni film. Nama gue keren gini masa diplesetin jadi Bacoto? Gak terima gue!" Darah Naruto udah naik ke kepala. Gila aja, nama dia berubah drastis jadi kayak alay.

"Diem semua atau mati!" Anceman Sasori gak panjang-panjang. Cukup singkat dan mengerikan. Lagian, film udah mulai tapi masih pada bacot aja.

Film dimulai dan memperlihatkan Bacoto lagi berdiri di tengah lapang yang luas, seorang diri dengan badan penuh luka di sana-sini, babak-belur (padahal di episode sebelumnya dia cuma kepleset sama salah-satu bungkus permen yang dibuang si penjahat dengan bentuk muka gak jelas mirip obat nyamuk warung). Ia dikelilingi oleh banyak musuh yang memakai jubah hitam compang-camping, layaknya pakaian pendekar pengemis dari selatan yang sering ada diserial dunia persilatan bernamakan 'Angkat Jemuran'. Lalu, terjadilah perang adu bacot gak guna pada adegan yang seharusnya menjadi adegan terakhir nan _epic_ , super-duper _full fight_.

" _Kenapa? Kenapa kalian melakukan ini semua? Apa kalian mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan kedamaian? Yang kalian lakukan ini bukan kedamaian, melainkan kesengsaraan!"_

Bacoto, sang tokoh utama mulai berkoar. Ia tampak begitu menghayati perannya sebagai ustad dadakan bagi para musuh yang ingin menghancurkan 'dunia'.

' _Kok gue ngerasa déjà vu,'_ batin Pein serius.

" _Sebenarnya alasan kami melakukan ini adalah…."_

1 jam kemudian….

Akhirnya adegan pertarungan dahsyat yang sudah dinanti-nanti malah berubah jadi ajang curhat antar tokoh utamanya dengan tokoh antagonis yang menjadi pemimpin dari geng Angkat Jemuran itu. Keduanya malah saling bertukar cerita tentang masa lalu.

"Anjrit! Sekalian aja lo berdua tukeran nomor hape!" Pein yang duduk paling depan merutuk jengkel. Dari tadi itu film isinya ngomong melulu, cerita melulu, _flashback_ melulu.

"KAPAN BERANTEMNYA COBA!? _I NEED BLOOD_!" Hidan jiwa psikopatnya keluar.

Deidara yang sejak awal film dimulai adem-ayem mendadak berdiri dari posisi duduknya di sebelah Pein dengan tangan terkepal. Mahkluk yang _gender_ -nya belum teridentifikasi ini (meski ngakunya cowok tulen, tapi meragukan) menunjukkan tanda-tanda orang yang lagi stres berat.

"Apa boleh gue ledakin komputernya sekarang juga, _un_?" Tanya Deidara dengan muka kalem dan senyum manis, tapi ada aura angker yang mengelilinginya.

"Enak aja lo! Komputer gue mahal tuh!" Naruto sewot. Sekate-kate komputernya mau diledakin.

"Sabar, Dei. Lo gak sendirian menjalani penderitaan ini," sambar Itachi sok bijak.

Sementara film masih berlangsung alot. Si Bacoto berusaha membuat para penjahat itu sadar dengan membawa-bawa nama kedamaian dan demi persahabatan pret kampret yang sebenarnya di dalam perang semua hal itu tak berguna karena setiap orang yang berdiri di medan perang pasti sudah punya prinsip masing-masing yang tak akan terpatahkan, kecuali mereka adalah sekumpulan remaja labil yang lagi belajar sok keren untuk jadi jahat.

"Sekalian aja lo bawa-bawa demi cinta keadilan, kesatuan nusa-bangsa dan demi kesejahteraan rakyat buat ceramahin itu musuh!" Kiba mulai geregetan.

"Lagian musuh masa dikasih khotbah? Jamuran gue liatnya!" Timpal Lee ikutan gak sabar.

Kembali ke film. Mereka dapat melihat para pemeran antagonis di sana mulai merasa bosan, bahkan salah-satu mahkluk yang mirip hiu langka dan perlu dikarantina dianeka marga-satwa tertangkap kamera sedang menguap lebar, memerlihatkan gigi-gigi taringnya. Tak jauh darinya seorang penjahat yang menjadi _icon bishounen_ dengan wajah awet-mudanya itu terlihat mulai tak sabar. Sedari tadi ia meremas-remas jubah gembelnya.

Lalu, pemuda jabrik berambut _orange_ dengan muka dipenuhi tindikan terlihat mulai bête. Seharusnya pada tahap ini, dia diharuskan sadar akan kesalahan-kesalahannya sesuai arahan sang sutradara. Tapi tampaknya ia melupakan tugasnya tersebut. Boro-boro sadar, dia malah mengambil sebatang tusuk sate raksasa buatan tim kreatif, dan….

JLEB!

' _HIIIIIIIIY APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!'_

Saat itu semua orang-orang yang berada di tempat syuting menjerit ngeri (plus ada yang seneng) saat tokoh antagonis bermuka anting-antingan itu menusuk si Bacoto pakai tusuk sate.

" _Gue rela jadi antagonis selamanya asal gue bisa menusuk semua hero yang kebanyakan cocod macem si Bacoto. Gue itu butuh pertarungan, bukan seseorang yang ceramahin gue kayak ustad dan emak gue!"_ Umpatnya sambil melenggang pergi.

.

.

"HOREEEEEEE!" Naruto dan kawan-kawan malah bersorak girang pas ngeliat Bacoto udah tepar.

"Selamat, selamat!" Lee gak jelas. Dia menyalami satu-persatu teman-temannya dengan wajah sumringah.

"AKHIRNYA! AKHIRNYA PENDERITAAN KITA BERAKHIR SETELAH MELEWATI MASA-MASA PENUH KEBACOTAN DAN CURHATAN SELAMA BERPULUH-PULUH EPISODE!" Hidan langsung sujud syukur.

"HOI! JAGOANNYA 'KAN GUE!" Bacoto teriak sambil memandang ke arah mereka semua melupakan FAKTA kalau tokoh utama protagonisnya adalah si Bacoto.

Sementara itu pada film yang sudah tamat itu tersemat kalima, "NANTIKAN BACOTO NEXT GENERATION!"

 _'ANJIRRR PENDERITAAN GUE BELUM BERAKHIR!'_ Naruto beserta yang lain merutuk dalam hati.

 **THE END**

* * *

A/N : Just for fun, enjoy it.


End file.
